


Deadly Duel

by FallzVentus



Series: MadHouse Tavern [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Fighting, Magic, Ryan's twitch community - Freeform, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess and King are considered the two deadliest members of the Vagabonds among the people. The knights are intrigued by this and want to see what the two can do with the weapons they have available at the castle. The weapon display has caught Nayr's interest as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Nayr's back! Time for him to try to kill off all the Vagabonds. I thought Dmitri and King were perfect to start off. I hope you all enjoy it. I fell asleep five times while writing this because waking up early in the morning for work sucks DX!

Fallz groaned as she placed a box down in the storage room. She did not have the energy for this. It was way too early in the morning to be moving weapons around, but if she wanted to get paid, she had to do it. It wasn’t like anyone else was going to do it. She never knew a summer job with the knights included doing everything that no one else didn’t want to do. She sighed once more only to yelp as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around to see Jess and King laughing behind her. Their grins matched their face paint. 

“Do all of your greetings include scaring the crap out of me?” Fallz asked. King chuckled. 

“It’s not our fault you’re fun to scare,” he said. She groaned. 

“What are you guys doing here anyway?” 

“The knights are allowing us to use their training yard to test out weapons. They wanna see how capable we are with weapons besides swords,” Jess said. 

“You mean how terrifying you are with weapons besides swords?” The two laughed again. “Well the box I just put down is nothing but swords, but I believe the throwing knives, mace, and lances are over there.” Fallz pointed to the right corner of the room. The two weapon masters grinned and started to collect various weapons. 

“Do you want to come watch?” Jess asked. 

“As much as I would love to, I am currently working.” 

“I’m positive your boss is one of the knights watching. Come on. It’ll be fun.’ 

“Famous last words. Alright, if it’s okay with my boss, I’ll come.” 

Jess and King grinned. The three walked out of the storage room unaware of the moving shadows within. Stepping out of the shadows, Nayr had a mischievous smirk on his face. 

“A weapon showcase? It would be such a shame is those two Vagabonds killed each other in the process.” 

============

Fallz wasn’t kidding when she said Jess and King were terrifying. They showed off every weapon with deadly accuracy. The training dummies didn’t stand a chance. The knights displayed a mixture of awe and fear. King chuckled as he ripped a throwing axe ot the dummy’ head.” 

“So, what should we show off next?” he asked. 

“Maybe the lance, but the mace could be good too...” Jess replied. 

The two were discussing which weapon they should use next. Fallz smiled as she watched. This made her day so much more interesting. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed two black butterflies heading towards the Vagabonds. She passed it off as something innocent until they vanished once they touched the Vagabonds. She paled. 

“Oh no...” she said quickly getting up. Jess and King’s eyes started to dim. 

“Maybe we should have ourselves a duel?” Jess said slowly. King nodded. The two started to pick up their preferable weapons and faced each other. 

“I think-” Fallz started only to have her mouth covered. She looked up to see Nayr smiling down at her disguised as a knight. 

“Now, now, we don’t want to end the fun early do we? Let them have their duel. A little blood never hurt anyone. Well, except the ones bleeding.” 

Fallz fought against Nayr’s grip only for it to tighten on her. She watched helplessly as the two deadliest Vagabonds began to fight. 

Jess made the first move by throwing four knives at King’s head. King easily dodged the attack and threw an axe in retaliation. Jess dodged it and went charging in with her own axe. King ran back and grabbed a nearby shield to block the attack. He used it to pin her down to the ground. She struggled to get him off of her, but King wouldn’t budge. She pulled the axe out of the shield and swung at him. King managed to get away with a scratch on his arm. She stood and began to charge him again. He grabbed a nearby spear and blocked it once more. Jess started to chop away at the spear, but she was wide open. King thrusted the spear and her upper shoulder and cheek. Jess back away and abandoned the axe. Nayr laughed. 

“Isn’t it beautiful? Your precious fellow Vagabonds are trying so hard to kill each other and there’s nothing that can stop them.” 

Fallz cursed and looked to the knights. Why couldn’t they see something was wrong? It was obvious they shouldn’t be fighting like this. It was also obvious she wouldn’t have been quiet for this long! Her attention was back on the fight once she heard metal clash. 

The two had moved on to swords and looked to be in worse shape than before. Both fighters had cuts and gashes decorating their bodies. Each wound was bringing blood to the surface of their skin. They were obviously tired, but still planned on fighting until one of them fell. Their swords clashed for every second that passed by. King would succeed in stabbing Jess, but she would return the favor in full. Blood decorated multiple areas of the ground beneath them. Fallz couldn’t take it anymore. 

She elbowed Nayr for the twelfth time and headbutted his face. He staggered and released the girl in the process. She was about to scream until she saw a knife fly past her head and stab Nayr in the hand. He yelled and looked to see Jess and King had stopped fighting. 

“Finally; Fallz, you need to learn how to break free faster,” King said. Jess started walking towards Nayr with sword in hand. 

“To think we would fall victim to your magic again. We broke out of the spell after the third spear jab, but we couldn’t do anything with Fallz being captive,” she said and placed the sword under Nayr’s neck. “We won’t kill you since war is the last thing this country needs, but I think King Ryan will turn a blind eye to some torture in the dungeon.” 

Nayr cursed and snapped his fingers with his unwounded hand and the knight pulled Jess away. She growled and pinned them to the ground. A laugh filled the air. 

“Don’t think this is the end. Eventually, you Vagabonds won’t be around to protect your precious king,” he said and vanished. King cursed. 

“Dammit! He got away again,” he said. The knights snapped out of their spell and looked around confused. 

“Don’t stand there! Get healers! NOW!” Fallz ordered and the knights ran off to follow the order. She looked to Jess and King. “Sorry I couldn’t break free sooner.” Jess shrugged. 

“It’s alright. It was kind of fun to have a serious fight with King,” she said. King scoffed. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t think to pull out my shiv,” he said pulling out said weapon from his boot. 

“I would’ve been ready for ya.” 

“So you say now.” 

“You wanna have a rematch?” 

The two grinned at each other and Fallz just sighed. There was no stopping these two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that. Next up is going to be Tabi.


End file.
